The future of Bleach
by Goddess Marked
Summary: Ok, so this story is placed 200 years in the future from where the regular bleach universe takes place. There are new captains and vice captains and with a new, deadlier evil just over the horizon i wonder how this will work out? Rated M for futurecontent


A/N: ok so this is set in the future, so the characters' personality have obviously changed slightly, but hopefully not by much, I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can!

Chapter One:

"Captain! Are you listening to me?" asked an irritated Rukia Kuchiki to her irritating red headed captain. He looked down at her and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. She sighed and an irritation tic appeared on her forehead as her eyebrow twitched.

"Renji, you've been a captain for almost 10 years now! And you still don't have the responsibility of one!" she scolded him.

"Aw, come now Lieutenant, what's so important that you had to interrupt my sleep?" he asked, with a yawn. She sighed and clenched her fist.

"They're making Hisagi a captain!" she repeated. He shrugged.

"What's that got to do with me?" he asked. She hit him on the back of the head violently.

"You have to go to the welcoming ceremony!" she yelled at him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh, right." He said, "Well let me get ready, I'll be out in five minutes." He told her. She nodded and turned and left.

Why did HE have to wake up just to go congratulate him, when he could just do that later? Renji thought to himself as he put on his clothes and finally his Captain's hiori for squad 6. It had been ten years since Byakuya retired and he still didn't quite understand why he had done it. He sighed and walked out of his room to see Rukia waiting for him impatiently. He gave her a look and then took the lead, heading to Squad One barracks.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked, complaining.

"Because Head Captain Ukitake ordered it." She told him in a condescending tone. He scowled and looked back at her.

"Watch your tone _Lieutenant_" he told her. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"Sorry Captain Abarai." She said in a subdued voice and followed him the rest of the way in silence.

Hisagi looked at the hiori he was holding in his hands and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling of the building he had been sitting in and shook his head and looked over when Rangiku walked in with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the rank of us Captains, Shuuhei." She told him and clapped him on the back. He gave a small smile and muttered his thanks. She pouted at him and poked his head.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to be becoming a captain?" she asked him. He sighed and shrugged.

"It feels weird, like I'm taking Captain Tousen's place." He told her. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tousen has been dead for a long time now; don't you think it's time to get over it?" she asked him softly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose your right." He told her then smiled, "Well let's get this over with shall we?" She smiled and nodded.

"We shall." She said and took his arm and they walked out together.

All the captains were there; Head Captain Joshiro Ukitake, Squad 2 captain Soifon, Squad 3 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana, Squad 5 Captain Momo Hinamori, Squad 6 Captain Renji Abarai, Squad 7 Captain Izuru Kira, Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Squad 13 Captain Rangiku Matsumoto.

The vice-captains were there as well; Squad 1: Uryu Ishida, Squad 2: Mareychiyo Omaeda, Squad 3: Orihime Inoue, Squad 4: Isane Kotetsu, Squad 5: Yasataro Chad, Squad 6: Rukia Kuchiki, Squad 7: Tetsuzaemon Iba, Squad 8: Nanao Ise, Squad 9: Ashido Kano, Squad 10: Keigo Asano, Squad 11: Yachiru Kusajishi, Squad 12: Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Squad 13: Tatsuki Arisawa.

Hisagi slowly opened the door and observed all of his colleagues and smiled mentally and walked up to Ukitake and went down on one knee in front of him.

"Behold, Squad 9 Captain, Hisagi Shuuhei, are there any objectors to this appointment of Captain Rank?" Ukitake asked and looked around, upon getting no objections he continued.

"Stand, and greet your fellow Captains, Captain Shuuhei!" Ukitake declared, holding his hands up and was answered with applause.

A/N: Ok, so how is the first chapter? Yes, I know that Uryu is a quincy and that he promised his dad he would have nothing to do with soul reapers if he helped him get his powers back but I figured if Uryu is dead, his ole man can't hold him to that.


End file.
